The present invention relates to sliding roof construction and more particularly to a construction including a sliding glass roof assembly and a separate sliding screen assembly.
In the present invention a sliding screen assembly has been provided including a screen having good temperature stability characteristics such that heat distortion such as warping, etc., is minimized. Further with regard to the glass roof assembly the strength of the guide and track construction has been improved and the strength of the rear support has been improved whereby higher vehicle impact loads can be encountered without failure. In addition an improved glass retaining structure is provided reducing glass breakage during assembly.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sliding screen assembly having a screen with improved temperature stability.
It is an object to provide an improved glass retaining structure for a sliding glass roof assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved sliding glass roof assembly having an improved guide and track construction and improved rear support construction.
It is a general object to provide an improved sliding screen assembly.
It is another general object to provide an improved sliding glass roof construction.
It is still another general object of the present invention to provide an improved sliding roof construction.